missbimbofandomcom-20200214-history
Level Guide
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Levels You need to complete level objectives to level up in the game. When you level up, you'll be able to get acess to even cooler clothes and objects. Some objectives are really simple and easy, some are really expensive and time-consuming. With a lot of perseverance and help from the MissBimbo Wikia, you'll be on your way to that level you've always wanted to be on! Currentlly, there are 45 levels, but more are on their way! Goals To level up you need to complete the goals found on the 'Goals' section on MB, and listed here. Level 1 1)' Change your drab hairstyle to become a blonde with cool pigtails! You can do this at the hairstylist in the beauty center. ' 2) Buy one item of clothing from the shop "Nine's" (on the top menu). Don't worry you should already have enough Bimbo Dollars when you start the game. ''' 3) Register yourself on a training course and get an exciting new job! The world is your oyster now girl - go for it! Go to the job center.' 4)' Save one outfit in "my room" ' 1. 2. 3. Level 2 1) Buy 6 NEW items of clothing from nines. You are cool and you know it. Buy them from nines (our online boutique where we sell 20000 items of clothing a day)! 2) You have been invited to a party (with your partner). Oh no! You don't have a boyfriend at the moment! Find a boyfriend who is Mr. Right or simply Mr. Right Now! Try the nightclub in "The City". 3) Go to the hairstylist and get a pink bun. 4) Rent your very own apartment. It's about time you leave the nest and become a strong independent lady! Go to the estate agency. 1. 2. 3. Level 3 '''1 - Get the bakers job. Make some sweet fresh bread!' 2 - Save an outfit that includes a dress. You can do this in "Dress up" by selecting the outfit, giving it a name, and saving it. 3 - Change your stylish hairdo - to the long one with bangs and in blue. 4 - Win at least 3 challenges. You can do this in the Challenges section, but remember - you need Bimbo Attitude and cool clothes to win! 1. 2. 3. 4. Level 4 1 - By hook or by crook, obtain an IQ of a minimum of 75. Advice - go to the library, and play some games! 2 - Complete today's easy sliding block puzzle. 3 - Buy a "GYM card" to keep fit.(Also use it to complete goal) 1. 2. 3. Level 5 1 - Rent or buy a Flat in New York (or bigger) at the "Estate Agency" in "The City". 2 - Save at least 10 hot outfits from your wardrobe 3 - You need at least 10 items of clothing or shoes you've had your eye on. Got to have a big wardrobe to give you Bimbo lots of hot new looks! 1. 2. 3. Level 6 1 - Score 3000 bimbo attitude points 2 - Save an outfit that includes a skirt 3 - You think that your boyfriend is now a has-been. You can't sem to find the same feelings you used to have for him. You want to break-up so finish your relationship! This can take time, and he might argue - so keep trying. Find your boyfriend in "My Bimbo". 1. 2. 3. Level 7 1 - After you broke-up with your ex-boyfriend you went on an eating binge! Thats not a sensible way to deal with problems is it? You should talk to your friends and family. Please don't comfort eat all that chocolate! Now it's time to talk through your problems and also get back to healthy eating... Keep your weight less than 132 Lbs. Remember your goals will be reset every day so start with the weight goal. 2 - Complete todays "sort out your bag" game. Remember your goals will be reset every day. 3 - You seem a little depressed. You should talk about your problems but to cheer yourself up a little go to the hairstylist and change your hair-cut. 4 - Find a new boyfriend! 1. 2. 3. 4. Level 8 1 - You got a new passion and you want to become the hottest new hairstylist in town. Toni and Guy will be recruiting you soon! Go and get the training you need at the "Job Centre" in "The City". 2 - Have one or more indulgent body scrubs to make your skin totally white! If you have a tan you will need to have multiple scrubs. 3 - You play today's scratch gamein "Games". 1. 2. 3. Level 9 1 - Obtain 500 bimbo dollars 2 - Obtain an IQ of 85 or more. You can get some at Library (in the city) or by playing the mini games. 3 - Beauty isn't everything but looking good never did any harm. Have a face lift operation for a new look. You can find this at "The Clinic" in "The City". 4 - You've been offered some work as a plus-size model. To gain those vivacious curves, you should weigh more than 154 Lbs. 5 - Put on black lipstick at the "Beauty Specialist" in the "Beauty" center. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Level 10 1 - Your boyfriend is not happy with your cosmetic surgery ... time to break-up. 2 - Get one or more tanning session(s) to have that tropical tan that's all the rave! But remember tanning can be bad for your skin so don't do it too often! 3 - Summertime is coming up and bikini weather is upon us. You will want to look good on the beach with all your friends so its best to keep in shape! Stay at your ideal weight and don't overdo the summer cocktails 4 - Go to the therapist and talk about your problems. Remember a problem shared is a problem halved! This is at "The Clinic" in "The City". Level 11 1 - You've got the stuff to strut and win 200 challenges 2 - You want to become a secretary and show off your smile to a handsome business-man! 3 - Have to buy at least 70 items of clothing. 4 - You want to meet a new boyfriend, go to the night club! Make sure you are looking good and enjoy your evening responsibly! Level 12 1 - You know that beauty is only skin deep and you know that a well rounded super diva bimbo is beautiful, clever, independent and strong however you decide that after talking to your friends you want to accentuate your assets. Have a breast operation. 2 - Jealousy is a terrible emotion. However its time to make the other girls jealous with your dazzling style - accumulate more than 30 outfits in your wardrobe. You bad bimbo! 3 - Rock 25 000 bimbo attitude points and make others take notice! 1. Level 13 1 - You fell in love with another boy! You have to dump your boyfriend AND start your new relationship! You seem to change your mind alot about what type of boy you like don't you? Stability in a relationship is good you know! 2 - obtain an IQ of a minimum - 110 wow brain box status. Watch out Professor Stephen Hawking! Thats a bimbo - beautiful, clever, independent, talented - the world is your oyster! 3 - Time to dress up for a party! Go as a hottie sailor. Save your "sailor Haute Couture" outfit (skirt, shoes and top). You can find it at Nine's the clothes shop 1. 2. Level 14 1 - Time to do the good thing and help others - become a nurse! Ooh nice uniform. Is that doctor looking at you?? 2 - Mama has got to get paid! Obtain 12 000 bimbo dollars. 3 - Be the talk of the walk - win at least 300 challenges 4 - Have 45 000 bimbo attitude points and the rights for bragging big time! 5 - You're a fashion Queen, and have at least 200 items of clothing in your wardrobe 1. Level 15 1 - Buy or rent a Flat in London - you want to live with your boyfriend. Are you feeling broody? Is it time to start a family? Don't rush into anything too soon. 2 - Obtain an IQ of at least 140. 3 - Save an outfit with Jerrica clothes (top, jacket, skirt, socks, shoes, beret, necklace, belt and bag.) 1. Level 16 1 - A famous fashion photographer wants you to appear in his lingerie magazine. Save your little red and black lingerie number 2 - Complete the "sort out your bag" game today. 3 - Life in a relationship is sometimes difficult! You need some help to talk about things - go to the therapist today. 4 - Get 75 000 bimbo attitude points. 1. Level 17 1 - You have to admit it is over between Michael and you. Accept it and move on. He's found a new Bimbo. But the news in town is that there is a Billionaire on vacation ... You are intelligent, beautiful independent and strong so go catch his eye and catch his love! Good luck. 2 - Your closet is overflowing with more than 300 items of clothing in your wardrobe 3 - After your 100th day of playing the game, you will get a fantabulous gift that's worth a mighty celebration! 4 - Win at least 600 challenges 1. 2. Level 18 1 - Just the facts Ma'am. Become a journalist and tell only the truth. No spin. Don't you dare take a shred of negativity and spin it into a terrible story! Thats not a nice thing to do. 2 - You have to give some bimbo cred in the Top Cred Gamers to 10 Bimbos of your choice. Have sympathy - every Bimbo can't be as cool as you! 3 - Get 150 000 Bimbo attitude points. 4 - You want to go to the beach but you need some beach style. Go to the tanning salon - get the bronzing max and some bleached surf style blonde hair! Surfs up baby - surfs up! 1. Level 19 1 - You've reached the elite status! You have more than 500 items of clothing in your wardrobe. You are a veritable Bimbo diva! 2 - You go to a fancy costume party! Save a "heroic fantasy" outfit. You can find it all at Haute Couture. (You will need top, earrings, skirt, socks, necklace and hat.) Level 20 1 - You must have a lofty 180 000 bimbo attitude points 2 - obtain an IQ of a minimum - 180 Your brains are so big they are coming out your ears! 3 - While at a video game party you met a charming young gentleman. He's younger than your current boyfriend and you have decided you should dump your current man. Be easy on him as he is a sensitive himbo. 1.. 2. Level 21 1 - Get your t-square and protractor ready - become an Architect! Get designing some super cool buildings! *Go to 'The City' then 'Job Centre' 2 - You totally change your style to look good for your boyfriend, remove all your makeup and get the "bed head" hairstyle - without bunches and in ginger! *Go to the 'Beauty Centre' then 'Hairstylist' and 'Beauty Specialist' 3 - You want a cosy house to live with your boyfriend, buy or rent a Mansion in France or Big villa in Los Angels. *Go to 'The City' then 'Estate Agency' 4 - Succeed the "Sort out your bag" game today. *Go to 'Games' Level 22 1 - You’ve got the stuff to strut - win 1000 challenges. 2 - You're going to Greece for a party! You need the goddess dress (any color) and a matching outfit (crown, shoes, earrings, necklace) Glam it up Bimbo! 3 - Get 240 000 bimbo attitude points. 4 - Go to the hairstylist to get the princess haircut (the one with curls) in a color of your choice. *Go to the 'Beauty Centre' then 'Hairstylist' 1. Level 23 1 - Your trip to Greece was successful, some important people in the fashion world spotted you - now you need more than 800 clothes in your wardrobe! *Go to 'Nines' 2 - Complete todays sudoku game. *Go to 'Games' 3 - Obtain an IQ of a minimum 200. *Go to the 'Library' and/or 'Games' 1. Level 24 1 - Complete todays hard puzzle. *Go to 'Games' 2 - Maths is boring, you miss the fashion world, become TV Reporter instead! *Go to 'The City' then 'Job Centre' 3 - Get 300 000 Bimbo attitude points. *Hair, Make-up, Tan/Body Scrub, Tattoos/Piercings, Games, Therapist, Boyfriend, Apartment, Pet 4 - Your boyfriend is annoying you with his contestant moaning and negativity. He just sits around playing Nintendo wii and watching football all day. Although you care for him you realise that you need someone with more aspirations. Is it time to dump him?? What do you think? *Go to 'The City' then 'The Club' 1. 2. 3. Level 25 1 - You met a handsome fashion victim from London. You want to date him. You want to teach him about fashion and make him cool! You want to make him into the worlds coolest himbo! Go to the club - you may find him there. *Go to 'The City' then 'The Club' 2 - Put on your party shoes and celebrate your 250th day of playing the game. *Log in for 250 days 3 - Win at least 1 500 challenges. *Go to 'Challenges' 4 - Suddenly you are in love with dresses, you need 40 in your wardrobe. *Go to 'Nines' Level 26 1 - Want to bat your lashes? Go to the beauty salon and get those cool long lashes! *Go to the 'Beauty Centre' then 'Beauty Specialist' then 'Make-up' 2 - Fancy yourself as the next Kate Moss?? You've got it bimbo - get on the catwalk and become a top model. *Go to 'The City' then 'Job Centre' 3 - Get 350 000 bimbo attitude points. Come on bimbo have some attitude will you. You may think you are doing well but there are a few bimbos ahead of you! *Hair, Make-up, Tan/Body Scrub, Tattoos/Piercings, Games, Therapist, Boyfriend, Apartment, Pet 4 - Girls love shoes. You haven't got any Jimmy Choo? Get 150 pairs. A bimbo gotta have shoes! *Go to 'Nines' 5 - Buy a new apartment or a fancy house. *Go to 'The City' then 'Estate Agency' (ANY place will achieve this goal) 1. Level 27 1 - A bimbo with 150 pairs of shoes has alot to manage. Life is tough with all those shoes - what should you wear out tomorrow? Jimmy Choo doesnt match with your prada top and Louis Vuitton bag. You cant take the stress - go to the therapist and share your problems. *Go to 'The City' then 'Clinic' then 'Therapist' 2 - You're a fashion victim get a minimum 900 items of clothes in her wardrobe. *Go to 'Nines' 3 - Your eyes are beautiful. Mystical even. But you want them to match your new Calvin Klein suit. Get some blue lenses. *Go to the 'Beauty Centre' then 'Beauty Specialist' then 'Make-up' 4 - So many clothes to buy you need to get a new boy friends, why not an successful entrepreneur?!? *Go to 'The City' then 'The Club' Level 28 1 - Go, go hippy! You have a complete makeover. You have had it with the smoothy look. You want to go to go and sit on the beach and indulge in a bit of hippy love. Get the afro hair style and feel the flower power! Get on the plane and go to Goa but don't smoke any illegal substances! *Go to the 'Beauty Centre' then 'Hairstylist' 2 - Win at least 2 000 challenges. You are a bad butt bimbo. *Go to 'Challenges' Level 29 1) You realise that your trophy boyfriend looks good but hes boring. Dump him. 2) Your closet is overflowing with more than 1000 items of clothing isnt it? No?? What are you a geek? a wallflower? Get with it will you. 3) Complete todays mastermind challenge. 1. Level 30 1) Get 400 000 bimbo attitude points. 2) Show the world how clever can be a bimbo, you're a Legally Bimbo! become a lawyer. 3) Make the neighbours jealous, buy a super dooper sweet as a nut house (Mansion in France) 1.. Level 31 1) It's getting cold outside you want some new jackets, get a minimum of 80 jacket 2) You’ve got the stuff to strut - win 3000 challenges 3) Visit the makeup salon today. Level 32 1) Adopt a pet (cat or dog) from the petshop! Remember to love and look after your pet. 2) Your closet is overflowing with more than 1200 items of clothing isnt it? No?? What are you a geek? a wallflower? Get with it will you. 3) celebrate your 300th day of playing the game. 4) Find a new boyfriend! You want to be swept of your feet by a dashing American Actor! Level 33 1) Blow away the competition by winning 4000 challenges 2) You're becoming fan of Kate Moss, get her make up face. 3) You want to be the star of stars, become a singer and get the best job on earth! Level 34 1) Your eyes are beautiful. Mystical even. But you want them to match your new Dior dress. Get some black eyes 2) Get 450 000 bimbo attitude points. Come on bimbo have some attitude will you. You may think you are doing well but there are a few bimbos ahead of you! 3) Complete todays sudoku challenge. 1. Level 35 1) It's hard to be a singer, and your working hours are stressing you out, visit the psychologist today. 2) You have amassed so many things but have nothing to put them in! Have at least 80 purses or bags. 3) All those countless weeks on tour has made you loose contact with your friends, so you have decided to come back to the city for a weekend and attend your best friends garden party. Purchase a garden party dress and save an outfit with it. 4) You want to get a more feminine haircut to go with your garden party outfit, get the bob-cut in blonde.